Song of Healing
by Metal Gear DANTE
Summary: This is a RoxasxRikku pairing.
1. Chapter 1

RoxasxRikku FanFic - "Song of Healing" Chapter One.

The blue waves of the sea crashed against the sandy shore of the Twilight Town Beach, as a spikey, blonde-haired teen with melancholy blue eyes stood looking out to the goldish, orangish sunset that reflected off the sea.

He sighed heavily.

He placed a hand over his chest where his heart SHOULD be, but wasn't.

Roxas was a Nobody, meaning he had no heart.

You're average Nobody couldn't feel emotion, but Roxas was special. He could feel just as much, if not, more emotion than the average person could.

He was in a lot of pain right now. The girl he loved had left him behind for someone else.

Roxas had awoken in the previous night when he heard the door slam, and find that his girlfriend was no longer laying next to him.

He went into the kitchen to find a not on the fridge that read:

"Dear Roxas,

You were always so great to me. You gave me more than I could've ever asked for. You gave me all that I needed. You proved to me that Nobodies really COULD love, and you were my first love, as I was your first love.

But there is a big difference between what I need, and what I want. And what I want, is to move on. I'm sorry to tell you this Roxas, but I've fallen hard in love with Sora.

I wish nothing but the best for you, and I hope you'll be ok.

Love, Namine."

Roxas recalled every single word, and every single letter that the note read, and thinking about it, he gripped his chest tighter, and squinted his eyes, as they turned salty as the ocean that lied before him, and a tear streamed down from his right cerulean hue.

He had his iPod in his pocket, and the earbuds in both ears as he listened to the song.

It was an instrumental piano song called "The Song of Healing".

The song made Roxas feel so many different emotions at the same time. Comforted, melancholy, happy, sad, at peace, in despair, even..... healed.

Maybe in a way, the song actually DID live up to its name, and it actually DID heal.

He closed his eyes, and sighed with the song on repeat, as the sun started to go completely down and the bright, celestial stars had risen, with the cool night air rushing against his pale, white face.

"It's getting late.... I should probably go back...."

He said to himself, in a lifeless tone.

He turned around, and started walking onto the boardwalk, and down it he went.

His apartment wasnt too far from here, and his roommates, Axel and Demyx would start to worry if he didn't return soon, especially atfer everything that happened between him, and his now EX-girlfriend.

Step after Step, and foot behind foot he walked, his head facing the ground, "The Song of Healing" still playing on his iPod.

Walking towards the way that Roxas was walking away from, was a long,blonde-haired girl, who kept her hair in a ponytail with braids, and an orange tank-top, that exposed her stomach, and short, green shorts, along with two bright green eyes with spirals in them.

She was a very hyper-active, energetic girl, with one of the kindest hearts anybody would ever know.

She was in a hurry to get to the beach and get some sea-salt icecream from the stand before it closed.

She was running swiftly, when all of a sudden there was a big thud.

She fell backwards, as did Roxas, and his earbuds flew out instantly.

Despite Roxas's extremely melancholy mood, Roxas was never the type of guy to be "Hostile" or "mean".

He quickly got up, and offered the blonde his hand.

"I'm so sorry! I should've looked where I was going! and...."

Roxas finally got a good look at the girl and realized she looked a lot like Namine.

Except this girl had green eyes, where as Namine had blue, much like his own.

She smiled, and took his hand gently, rising up on her feet.

"Cunno!.. I mean... Sorry! I was running so fast, I really should be more careful!"

(Cunno is Al Bhed for "sorry". Rikku is an Al Bhed."

Roxas just paused and stared at her for a moment.

His blue orbs fixated on the girl he had just met.

Something about her..... made him feel so..... Euphoric, and comforted.

It's like.... In that brief moment in time.... he forgot all about Namine. He forgot about the emotional pain he was going through BECAUSE of Namine.

He shook his head to get himself out of the daze.

"Sorry!"

He said shyly.

"Zoned out for a moment...."

She giggled in reply.

"Its ok! it happens!"

He rubbed his face before speaking to her once more.

"I... haven't seen you around before.... Did you just move to Twilight Town?"

She nodded her haid swiftly.

"Mhmm! I lived on the Besaid Islands with my friends, but decided to move to somewhere a little more.... Urban y'know?

I move a lot.... Always been kind of a drifter I guess.... hehe"

He smiled.

A real smile, for the first time since namine left him.

"Well since you're new, and all.... I could show you around the town tommorrow.... if ya want....."

Roxas said, as his face turned a reddish tint, his blushing was apparent.

The twirled her hair in her finger, and nodded happily.

"That'd be great! I bet I'd have a lot of fun!"

Roxas extended his hand.

"I'm Roxas."

He had a welcoming smile on his face.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!"

She replied happily, shaking his hand.

"How 'bout we meet at the icecream stand Rikku, about 6 'o clock tommorrow?"

"That'd be perfect!"

She quickly gave him a hug.

Roxas wasn't expecting this, as her nature was definitely different from Namine's.

Rikku was much more outgoing than Namine was.

Roxas returned the hug, before walking back down the street to his apartment.

He fellt a lot better now, but that's not to say he wasn't still crushed. He was still sad, but just not as sad as before.

He turned the key, to find his roommates/best friends, Axel and Demyx sitting on the couch with the T.V. off.

They both had worried expressions but Axel's soon turned angry.

"And just where have you been short shit?"

His long, red, spikey hair draping around his shoulders while his green eyes lit up.

"You said you'd be back at seven, here it is nine, and me and Dem were worried SICK!"

Roxas sighed, and looked to his feet while walking over to the fridge, and pulling a can of "Miller Light" out.

"I know, I know.... I just lost track of time I guess....."

Axel looked at him with a stern expression, but then walked over, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry I snapped at ya man.... Me and DemDem are your best friends though... We worry dude. Next time you're gonna be late, just call one of us ok? That way we dont have to worry."

Roxas offered a light smile to his best friend before taking a sip of the beer.

"I will... I'm sorry.....

But hey, just to give ya'll the heads up, I'm probably gonna be gone from 6-10 P.M. tommorrow...... Theres this girl I met...."

Axel gave a suprised expression to Demyx, and Demyx said in reply.

"Playin the field are ya Rox?"

Roxas blushed and shook his head.

"No, no, no, nothin like that.... Just showin a new friend around town is all...."

Axel winked.

"Suuuuure ya are Roxas."

He slapped his shoulder playfully.

Demyx hopped up in joy.

"Well thats good! now me and Tidus can re-schedule our date for tommorrow! Since the three of us wont be hanging together."

Axel yelled out playfully

"Oh sure! just leave me here to watch TV while you two go on dates!"

"It's not a date for christ's sake!"

Roxas said plopping down on the couch.

Demyx stretched out.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed..... Tired from skating all day...."

"I think I'll do the same....."

Roxas said tiredly.

"Same here...."

Axel finally said.

The three parted ways to their bedrooms.

"Well g'night everyone"

Roxas shouted before hopping into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Roxas had awoken, feeling actually rested this time, as opposed to the night before, after Namine left, where all he could do was toss and turn.

He felt.... comforted.

He had dreamed that night as well.

His dreams were a bit hazy, but still, he could remember.

"The Song of Healing" seemed to be the soundtrack to this pleasant dream that he had experienced.

It was playing through his mind whilist he dreamt of Rikku, the girl he had met the day before.

He dreamt of a cloudy, but calm, a hazy, yet serene morning at about 7 o'clock in the morning.

The two, Roxas and Rikku, were walking together along the shore of the Twilight Town Beach, their fingers laced together, their feet leaving tracks in the ever-so soft sand.

Niether one of them said a word. There was no need for words.

They could peer into eachother's souls just fine. They knew how one-another felt.

They kept walking along the sand, the dark blue waves of the ocean reaching their feet ever so often.

Rikku looked over to him with that sweet, serene smile that she seemed to give so often.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and looked her in her shining green eyes, and peered deep into them with his own cerulean eyes.

Roxas spoke in the dream for the very first time.

"You've healed every wound I once had, and when I look into your amazing eyes, I just know I'll never be alone again, with you by my side.

She made me FEEL like a somebody..... you actually MAKE me a somebody....."

After Roxas said these words, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly closing her eyes, while he closed his, leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips gently.

The dream slowly then faded to white, and it was over.

It was morning, and the sun shone through, and shed its light upon the blonde-haired teen. He sat up from his bed slowly, and placed a finger over his lips.

"Is this..... Is this even.... possible?"

He muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Could I really..... be in love with this girl already?"

He shook his head, as to try and get himself out of the daze, and slowly got up from his bed.

He stretched out, and went to his bathroom where his shower was.

On the way in, he grabbed his typical clothing, a black tee-shirt with a long-sleeved white one to go underneath, and his skinny-jeans.

He turned on the water in the shower, turning the nob to warm, as he stepped in, and felt the rush of the warm water against his skin.

"Well Rikku.... I guess I'll get to know you better today...."

He said to himself.

After he showered, he dried off, and put his clothes on, and put his hair back in its usual style.

He went downstairs to see Tidus and Demyx nuzzling against eachother, and Axel on the other chair laughing at the sight of the two.

"Eh... Roxas lets leave these kids alone.... I think I might be sick..... Lets go down to the diner and get some breakfast."

Axel called to his friend

"Sounds good buddy."

Roxas said in reply, walking out the door with Axel.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

Axel said as the two stopped at the crosswalk, as they waited for the signal to cross the street.

"I.... I dunno man..... That girl.... I dreamed about her last night....."

"Alright! I dont need to hear about your perverted dreams Roxas!"

Roxas slapped Axel in the back of the head.

"Thats not what I meant dumbass!"

He paused.

"I.... dont know how to explain it....."

Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, and said soothingly,

"Do what feels right to ya bro, and I'll support ya %100."

Roxas looked back to Axel as the two entered the diner.

"Thanks man.... You're a better friend than anyone could ever ask for, ya know that?"

Axel chuckled.

"Ay! I try!"

The two shared a laugh before sitting down, as a waitress approached them.

"What can I get you boys?"

Roxas looked at the menu.

"I'll have the breakfast toaster, with hashbrowns, and some iced tea."

He passed his menu to Axel.

"And I'll just have some pancakes, and a Diet Coke."

Axel handed the menus to the waitress.

"Ok! comin right up!"

She said cheerily.

Axel looked out the window to the bright, shining sun.

"Ya know.... I can't believe things are actually peaceful now..... No more Organization XIII, or heartless, or anything like that."

He said with a peaceful look on his face.

Roxas sighed happily.

"Yeah.... Aren't ya glad we left those bastards?"

"Amen brother, and helped defeat 'em."

The two shared a moment of peaceful silence, before the waitress brought a tray with their orders.

"Enjoy!"

She said as she put their plates in front of them, and the two started eating immediately.

"Thank ya'll come again!"

The cashier said as she took the money from Roxas, and he threw the peace sign, before him and Axel walked out the door.

"Hey Roxas, its still a while before you and that girl are gonna meet up, how bout we go see Zexion? He works at the video game store now."

"Sweet! Lets go say hi!"

The duo raced down the streets. They walked over to the entrance, that was next to a laundramat and a Japanese restaurant.

"Hey, Hey!"

Axel said cheerily, looking at their good friend, as he bobbed his chin in reply.

"Oh.... sweet! I haven't played this game in ages!"

Roxas said approaching an old Nintendo 64, of which had one of his favorite games, "The Legend Of Zelda- Majora's Mask".

He picked up the control and immediately started playing.

The prologue of the game started playing, and he immediately heard "The Song Of Healing."

The song that the game was famous for.

It instantly made him think of Rikku.

He played the game for a while, about 3 hours, before Axel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Roxas, you should get goin. Dont wanna be late for your date!"

"Oh shit you're right!"

He said before dashing off.

"LATER AXEL! LATER ZEXION!"

He dashed down the sidewalk, running toward the Twilight Town beach.


	3. Chapter 3

He dashed down the streets as fast as he could, bumping into a few people along the way, including an elderly man.

"Damn kids these days...."

He muttered as Roxas zipped by him.

"Sorry!"

He yelled in reply.

The boardwalk of the Twilight Town Beach was on the horizon.

Roxas looked onward to see the beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed girl known as Rikku leaning against the railing, gazing out to the sunset as Roxas often did himself.

Roxas smiled brightly, at the sight of her, even turning a bit of a pinkish color due to the fact the he was slightly blushing.

He walked down the boardwalk, step by step, making the creeking sound it often made.

Rikku looked over to him.

"Hey there!"

She smiled brightly, then running over and hugging him tight.

He blushed brighter, but wrapped his arms around her tightly as well, as they just held eachother in one-another's embrace for a while.

they seemed to both lose track of time.

Finally, Roxas pulled away, slowly, blushing.

"So.... Rikku, did ya check out the town at all?"

"Mhm!"

She said happily.

"My friend Selphie lives here. She showed me around a bit."

"Awesome!"

Roxas smiled at her, his blue eyes meeting with her green eyes.

"But...."

He paused.

"I'm sure there's one thing that your friend DIDN't show you...."

Rikku tilted her head to the side slightly and looked at him.

"Oh really? what?"

Roxas smiiled once more, and took her hand.

"Follow me!"

The two raced down the streets, bumping into even more people this time.

Their expressions were ecstatic.

Rikku thought to herself.

"Is..... this what.... love at first sight is?..... True love?....."

She wondered, while running beside Roxas.

"I've.... never felt this way about anyone before....."

Rikku came from Spira, and she was an Al Bhed. People usually hated, and rejected Al Bheds in Spira. Really, the only guy that ever showed any interest in her was Gippal, but he was a total douche. She actually would rather die than be with a swine such as himself. Here it was different. There was no discrimination towards Al Bheds, and this boy she just met..... made her never want to leave. Feelings were exploding from her heart.

Finally, the two reached their destination.

It was a flight of stairs leading up a clock tower.

"Follow me"

He said.

They walked step by step, and side by side, up the stairs together until they reached the top of the tower.

They could see pretty much the whole town with the amazing view they had.

They even had a great outlook onto the ocean.

The two stood together, watching the sun go down, with no words involved.

But what was special about this particular day you might ask?

It was the 4th of July.

Soon, fireworks were launching intp the starry night, the multi-colored lights shining onto the two blondes.

Roxas turned to Rikku, to see her goregous face litten up, as Rikku looked deep into his eyes.

Rikku slowly laid her hand across Roxas's face.

"I love you....."

She couldn't hold back any longer.

Roxas didn't say a word. He just looked at her deep, and intensely, before closing his eyes, moving his head slowly in, and kissing her, lovingly and passionately.

She returned the kiss gently, yet with passion, as the fireworks lit up everything around them, making for an excellent background.

Flashes of gold, pink, green, blue, and purple surrounding them, as the moonlight, and starlight beat down on them.

Afterward, Rikku just kept her arms around Roxas tightly, laying her head on his chest, eyes closed, as he held her tight, his eyes closed as well.

"Dont ever leave me...."

He whispered, a slight tear rolling down his face, thinking of how much he loved Namine, and how she broke his spirit.

"Never."

She said, drying his tear, and kissing his eye.

"Never let go of me?"

She said, still holding him tight.

"Deal."

He whispered gently.

She yawned cutely.

"Tired?"

He asked her.

"A little....."

They seemed to have been holding eachother for hours on in.

"My place isn't too far from here.... Wanna come back with me?"

"I'd love that dear."

She said sleepily.

"Great."

Roxas said, before proceeding to walk down the stairs, Rikku catching up to him slowly, then bumping hands with him, hinting that she wanted to hold his hand, and before they knew it, their fingers were intertwined.

Soon they reached Roxas's apartment.

He unlocked the door, and headed into Roxas's bedroom.

"Oh.... Roxy I almost forgot."

She said, pulling a CD out of her purse.

"I..... kinda made you a mix CD."

"Really? Lets hear it!"

Roxas said happily, putting it into his stereo.

The first song was "Endlessly" by Muse.

Second song was "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.

Then the third song started playing..... It was the Song of Healing. This instantly sent Roxas into a peaceful, and euphoric state.

He kissed Rikku softly, holding her.

"Lets loop this song, and we'll go to sleep."

He hit the loop button, and kissed her eyes goodnight.

"I love you Rikku....."

"I love you too Roxy...."

She whispered back as they held eachother, before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

They had both found peace, love, and understanding at last.


End file.
